The Wolf, The Vampire and The Monster Hunters
by 1upHero
Summary: A year has passed since Breaking Dawn. Strange murders have begun to spring up all over the world...and there are no exceptions.Is this a new threat?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic in a long time, so please forgive the typos and grammar mistakes, also please read and review if you get a chance too.**

To see this through my eyes, humans are always weak and defenseless (which is pretty much how it would be.) So I thought what if there was a society or clan that fought for humans, an old faction with a mixture of cultures and religions as their base.

* * *

The Wolves, the Vampires and the Monster Hunters.

Chapter One:

Maria laid there basking in the moonlight. Things were going better than she could have ever imagined, it was only a matter of time until her plans would be in full motion. She smiled as her mind drifted; the look on his face was going to be priceless… "Soon Jasper…I will see you again mi Amore."

"Enough of your day dreaming Vampire." She stood in the door way with a stern expression on her face. Long blond locks dangled from atop her tall, slender frame. "You're taking too long with your end of the deal." She huffed as she sat down.

"Relax Katarina, all will be as promised. You German "Children" are so… how do you say? Ungeduldig? (Impatient). Maria let out a slight giggle.

A glimpse of rage flashed in Katarina's eyes as she smiled politely back. "A word of advice…it would be wise mi Amiga to act promptly when speaking to us. We are under your…order…but we wouldn't want…how do you say? Algo terrible que suceda? (Something awful to happen).Silence filled the room as the two stared each other down. Katarina broke the staring contest when she threw a cell phone to Maria. "Call him, it's time."

Maria laughed. "I'm sure he'd rather hear your sultry voice instead of mine. In fact I'm positive he would."

"I'd rather rip his throat out with my bare hands…" she replied. "The way he looks at me…the way he talks to me, ugh! Stupid Human."

"Fine, fine." Maria began to dial.

While the other two were planning away, he was miles away honing his skills and having a little "fun". He cracked a smile as the helpless vampire desperately tried to pull herself up and flee… laughing as his latest victim suffered. An "abomination against God" he called them, he hated "them" and viciously slaughtered as many as he could, whenever he could. This time was different and very much not to his liking. Why was he forced to work WITH these vile creatures? He would do anything and everything for his Master, His clan, His Religion, His specie…but work shoulder to shoulder with them…this he wouldn't accept.

"What are you smiling about you bastard!" she yelled as rage filled her eyes. "How...how is it a human is besting me ri-" His hand swiped furiously across her face. The vampire crumpled over a few feet to the right.

His phone began to ring. "Why now…" He sighed. "Yes Vampire, what is it this time?"

"My name is Maria; at the very least you could show a little respect when speaking to me." Kristoph could hear the restraint in her voice.

"Very well, Maria then, I assumed you called me for a reason?"

"Katarina and I were curious to your progress out there. Have you found them?"

"Not yet, but I've come across some info about the incident involving the Volturi and the outbreak sometime back. I assume I'm close."

"Good, let us know when you have something. Bye bye Human." Maria hung up.

"Worthless bloodsucker…" he turned back toward the vampire on the ground. He pushed aside a few strands of long blond hair from his face. "Finish what you were saying and I'll let you go."

"H-honest?" Her voice was shaky with fear and distrust.

"Depends on how good your information is."

"Forks…Forks, Washington."

"Forks? What kind of name is that?" he asked "Continue."

"He would rant and rave about that place constantly, something about destroying this family of vampires that lived out there. That's all I know, honest."

"You didn't go to Forks when they attacked?"

"Nope, didn't like the guy. Besides… no one came back… after a few days I left town for a while, something told me to run, so I came back last night and no one was here."

"I see. We'll then…" A pattern on hand began to glow pale yellow."

"What's that! You said I could go you bastard!" she yelled.

"You can go…straight to hell of course." He pulled a Sabre from its sheath and held it up against his face.

The vampires body and its newly liberated head burst into flame as Kristoph walked off with light cackle.

"What's so damn funny?" Maria asked through the phone.

"I found them my dear…"

"Alice…Alice look at me!" yelled Jasper.

She shook her head and regained her composure. "I just had the strangest vision..."

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"I...I don't really know." she couldn't spit it out, she could barely understand it.

"Two black blurs, formless...and then a flashes of different colored lights?" Edward read off. "Strange…the vision is distorted."

"What does it mean?" Bella asked, sitting next to Alice. "Should we be worried about this?"

"I don't know." she replied.

"Was it close by? Anything to give away a location?" Jasper laid his hands on her shoulders.

"No. I'm sorry." Alice said.

"I don't like this…" Jasper began to pace. "The Volturi? Aro might have found someone or someway to play with Alice' visions?"

"No. It's too soon." Carlisle crossed his arms. "We last saw them only a year ago. They would have no reason to play with Alice."

"We need to do something." Bella was becoming worried.

"First thing first my love." Edward held her hands with his. "Did you forget about today?"

She gasped. "Charlie's birthday... Edward I think it's still too soon to see him."

"Nonsense. I bet he's dying to see you. Beside...you might want to see him more than you planned...what if something happens to him?"

"Nothing will happen to him." she protested.

"Your Father already thinks you're away in Alaska and I don't know if we're going to be here much longer." Carlisle added.

Bella knew it was a waste of time to try and argue with both Edward and Carlisle. She sighed. She felt like she was stuck in limbo...ironic, but true. She and the others were supposed to be away at college, but really they were hiding out with a child and the looks of a 19 year old. They were right though, her looks could only take her so far, a few years at best, and then how was she going to explain it to Charlie and Renee? At some point...she couldn't allow herself to see them anymore. She shuddered at the idea. That was still one thing she held onto from her human past. No sooner had she caved in and agreed they were in the silver Volvo, Edwards's personal choice, and within minutes from her old home.

"Should we mention Nessie to Charlie." he asked.

"No...I don't even know where to begin to explain."

"Will you?"

"Eventually...I think."

Edward chose not to drag this conversation out longer than it needed. Slowly he pulled into the Swan drive way behind Charlie's cruiser. "Charlie's talking to someone about baseball."

"Billy's not here…who would it be?" Alice's vision flashed through her mind. Hopping out of the car Bella ran her way into the house. "Dad!"

"Bella?" He slowly came from the living room. "Bells? You alright?" Charlie gave them a confused look; well more of a glare, and "them" meant Edward. "Edward...how're...things?" Bella smiled at Charlie's attempt to like Edward a little more.

"Great, everything's great." Edward had regained his composure.

"So then why did you two damn near break my door down?"

"Um...well that's..." Bella looked at Edward.

An unfamiliar voice broke the silence. "Bella?" There stood the young man in his early Twenties with medium, spiky black hair leaned up against the door frame. "It's been a while."

"Bailey? What are you doing here?" she responded.

"Bella, is that anyway to talk to family?"

She shook her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. Long flight and everything. How are you?" She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Are you cold? I can almost feel it through your jacket…"

She instantly stepped back. "Yeah...you wouldn't believe the winters out here...Novembers almost over, it'll be colder before you know it..." She felt stupid for forgetting about her body temperature. She smiled and gave Charlie a quick hug. "Happy Birthday Dad."

"Stop please, I already feel old, no need to keep reminding me."

Bailey extended his hand to Edward. "Hi I'm Bailey, you must be Edward...I've heard a lot about you."

They shook hands. "Good things I hope."

" Yeah…all good…" He stared at Edward. "I was just about to grab another beer, you want one?" Bailey pointed toward the fridge.

"No, thank you though." Edward responded though.

"I'll grab us some water, why don't you and my dad watch T.V. or something." She motioned over to the sofa.

"Sure." Edward smiled.

Bailey laughed as he walked into the kitchen. "Uncle Charlie another cold one?."

Charlie yelled from the living room. "Keep em' coming."

Bella walked over to the sink and ran the water. "So...when did you get in? I didn't even know you were coming."

"My flight landed a few hours ago, who knew it was seven hours from Rhode Island to Washington." You could hear the pain in his voice when he said that. "How's Alaska?"

"Good, it's cold...really, really cold."

"I bet." He cleared his throat. "Edward…seems nice."

"Thanks?" Bella wasn't sure how to take that.

"What? I'm not insulting the guy or anything…I'm just saying…a little weird."

"Oh really? How so?" Bella crossed her arms. She was upset.

"No need to get defensive, all I'm saying is he doesn't seem like a typical guy. The politeness in his voice, his hair styles strange, and beyond his colored contacts, there's something strange about his eyes."

"Is that all?" Bella asked.

"Yeah…look I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said those things. If he makes you happy then that's all that matters to me. Friends?" He gave her a funny pouted face.

She smirked. "Only you and "someone" else could make me so angry and then make laugh the next second."

"You mean Jake?"

"Jake? As in Jacob Black? How do you know Jacob?"

"Well he's kinda my friend too...I suppose... it has been awhile." He began to stare at Bella, as if he was studying her. " I know we moved on from this…but are you wearing contacts too?"

Bella froze. "I...I, yea, yea I am. I just got them the other day, wanted to try something new...you know?"

"I see." Bailey walked away with beers in hand. "So Uncle Charlie, when's Jake and Billy coming by?"

"Actually they invited us to go see them later on tonight. Which reminds me…Bella, they said if I saw you to invite you...Edward, I dunno...I mean they only mentioned Bella..."

"No, no it's alright...we're having dinner with Edwards parents tonight...tell them I said thank you." Bella stood up. "Should I make something to eat?"

"God please" Charlie responded.

"Yeah I'd burn the kitchen down." Bailey said.

"I'll help." Edward followed her into the kitchen.

"It's hard to believe Bailey's here...last time I saw him was like 10 years ago. I remember that last time, he and I got into a huge fight over something...it was stupid I'm sure..." she smiled.

"Like what just happened a few minutes ago?"

"I'm sorry you heard that, or read that rather."

"It's alright, I wasn't insulted. He seems like an older brother more than a cousin."

"Yeah he can be like that sometimes…I think He and Emmit would get along great." Bella replied.

He came from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "So what are we making them?"

* * *

Later that night, deep within his bag, loud muffling could be heard.

"Echo One this is your final warning. Respond now."

"This is pointless, he's not coming back."

"How do we even know he kept his ear piece?"

"Are you even sure he can receive this? How well do the Global Satellites work?"

"If he has it on him still he'll get this."

"Sir I'm sure One had his reasons to go MIA. He's one of the best…"

"I know that…but as of now Echo One is considered rogue. When Echo Two returns we'll begin the changes and take the proper action against One..."

"Yes sir."

"I can't believe this shit…How could you abandon your unit you son of a bitch!"

"Cool it Three." Silence arose for a moment until a lone voice spoke. "I hope you can hear me brother…I hope it was worth it…" The ear piece went quiet…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic in a long time, so please forgive the typos and grammar mistakes, also please read and review if you get a chance too.**

Hopefully this does better than One.

* * *

The Wolves, the Vampires and the Monster Hunters.

Chapter Two:

"There's something funny about you? I can't put my finger on it…but you're not the same…"

"We haven't seen each other in years, things were bound to change. Besides, when the hell did you gain all that muscle? Can you even have that much muscle at that age?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm a kid...I've mature plenty."

"Still a pain in the ass after all these years…maybe it was a mistake to come here." He turned away. "We're all different Jake…"

* * *

The argument still ran through his mind…but now was not the time to be thinking about that. The rumor was true…and man, were they big. He could hear them running...paws, big paws, slamming into the earth at high speeds. It made no difference that he couldn't see them completely in the moonlight...he knew he was being hunted. There wasn't much time for a full analysis, nor any room for mistakes. He counted the best he could with every stop he took. "One...Two...Three on the right" he drank from a green vial that was kept in his jean pocket. "One...Two on the left." His speed was increasing, he at smiled at the fact that the potion worked faster this time around. "I owe you one if I make it out of this..." The wolves weren't as close as they were before but he could hear them panting, growling to catch him... His senses were at double capacity now. A familiar, but unwanted scent hit his nose. He stopped. "So...there are vampires here...It's all true…" he made his way closer to the river bank. His nose wasn't the best at picking up scents but he inspected carefully. "The woods are divided?" He could smell where the wolves ended and vampires began. "So this little river is the border..."...then there was nothing, he couldn't hear the wolves running anymore...he could smell them, this was their territory so their stink would be everywhere... but he took too long...they were on him.

He turned around to the wilderness. "Okay...I give up...you got me."

Several, very large beasts emerged from the darkness staring directly at him, ready for him to make a move. A few growled in what seemed like a response.

"I know you won't believe me...but I'm not here to hurt you." the man slowly began to step back. "You're different from your brethren...the others stand on their hind legs and can speak." One wolf barked furiously. "Damn it...please tell me you can understand me..."

"We understand you fine!" A beautiful woman came from behind the beasts. "We feel a bit betrayed by you though."

"Leah...?" He said to himself.

She furiously walked at him, her finger pointed at him. "You came to our land as a friend, but here you are...sneaking around like a rat. Are you with the blood suckers? You here to spy on us?Attack us!" She threw the mask from his face. He felt no reason to hide it, there was no point. She knew his smell, his face, his family…

"Leah...it's not what it looks like I swear."

"Oh?" The wolves behind her began to growl. "They're growing tired of your lies."

"I...I don't want to fight you...but you're backing me into a corner here!"

Leah laughed. "Strong words for a human." her nose crinkled as she took in his scent. "Or whatever the hell you are!"

"Send one your pets to go get Jake, he knows me a little better than you."

Leah furiously grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled herself in. His heart raced from her breathe on his face. "What would that idiot know exactly?"

A loud bark came from behind her...she smiled.

"I...I don't know...he my friend...he'd believe me."

Leah began to stare into his eyes as if she studying him. But something was off. Her eyed would squint, then droop then shoot open as if she was falling asleep or drunk. Was the potion making her have some sort of reaction?

"Leah?...is everything ok-" She began to nuzzle her head in the crook of his neck. Their eyes shot open and all was quiet.

"Oh god!" Leah yelled as she came too. Instantly she turned and ran back into the darkness. The others barked loudly in what seemed like excitement.

"What this all about?" Two figures appeared on the edge of the vampire side behind him. A few of the wolves growled but slowly backed away into the darkness. He was certain from the separation of the smells that they wouldn't come over...but he didn't want them following him. "Hey you." One yelled.

Concealing his face, he walked over and picked up his mask.

"What are you doing on their land? Not very a very smart move."

"Just got a little lost is all. Thanks for worrying."

The other spoke. "We aren't going to harm you. It's just not sensible to see...someone...like you out here in the middle of the night."

"Two women vampires…" He began taking mental notes. "What do you mean "Someone like me"? Call me simple but I don't understand."

"You're no normal human" One leaped forward onto a large rock sitting in the river. Her feature became apparent as she stood in the moonlight. She was short...5'6, 5'7, and her hair was short, chin length, brown...and incredible beautiful.

"Guess there are some beautiful vampires after all..." Can they smell the "Taint?" he wondered...

"You know what we are?" she looked back at the other. "I've got two questions then." Alice took in a deep breath. "Your smell...it's human...with a twist, why is it?"

"Well we all have our little secrets...I would love to tell you all about me...but..."

She gave a small chuckled...she definitely wasn't amused. "And two...why do you smell like Charlie Swan?"

Now things were serious. "How do you know Charlie!" He yelled as the green ink from his vial began to fill the color of his eyes and a few exposed tattoo's on his neck. "This isn't a joke!"

"Alice come back!" Carlisle appeared next to Esme. Alice skipped back onto her side. "We're not here to fight you. You're bleeding a good amount of blood, you're state is weakening and there is no possible chance of victory when facing three of us.." He was right; there were cuts of various sizes and depth. "Must have cut myself during the chase… the potion and my adrenaline must have masked the pain." He said to himself.

"I think it's because this is their land and that's yours. I didn't pick your scent up until I came closer to the water, which means you don't, or rather, can't come over. And to be honest I won't be making any attempts to cross either. But I don't want to fight you either." He could feel her stare. "I don't know how you know Charlie Swan…but I'll be watching now…and I won't nearly as friendly if we meet again." And like the wolves he disappeared back into the darkness.

* * *

Bella quietly entered house in the early morning to see Charlie about to leave for work. Thankfully the forecast was for rain during the week. Bella was happy she could pretend to be normal with Charlie again.

"Mornin'." Charlie said as he came down the stairs.

"Morning Dad."

"I didn't hear you come in. How're the Cullen's?"

"Good, I think Carlisle is still in talks with that big hospital on the east coast...the one that desperately wants him."

"Oh right, he made mention of that a little while back. Damn shame, good guy, and even better doctor." He put his coat on. "Do me a favor though and cook something up for Bailey please."

"I will...be safe at work..."

"Always am." Charlie left.

Bella could hear Bailey moving about ready to come down stairs. She grabbed some things from the fridge and started cooking.

"Morning." he stretched.

"Good morning."

"What cha making?"

"Eggs, toast and bacon...unless you have an objection?"

"God no, that sounds great."

Bella peered over her shoulder as she was cooking. She wasn't certain, but something was wrong with Bailey. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine…just a little stiff."

"Mind making two?" Edward sat down at the table. Bella hid her smile. She loved Edward trying to act normal in front of people.

Bailey jumped a little. "Jesus, you're quiet...didn't even hear you come in…"

"Yeah, what can I..." Edward stopped and pointed to Baileys arm. "What happened to you?"

Bailey tried to hide his arms. "Just a little damage from Jake and the guys." Edward and Bella shot a glance to each other. "We were wrestling a bit...there's just something about Jake that when he makes a smart ass comment, you just wanna..."

Edward laughed "Yeah, I know exactly how you feel."

"When did you get those tattoos? I'm surprised your parents let you get those."

Bailey slid his hand over the E1 on his left arm. "A friend got them too...before he went into the service...made me get them with him, I like em atleast."

"Bailey would you object to seeing my father? He's a great doctor and I'm positive he can fix you up quick."

"No, no I couldn't. Really I'm fine."

"Bailey please? Those look awful, and Carlisle really is a great doctor." Bella pleaded.

"Is something wrong?" asked Edward.

"No no, but I don't Charlie to see these..." He sighed. "Yeah, I'll go..."


End file.
